In many situations, it is desirable to enclose a space with wire (typically aluminum) screen or fiberglass screen to keep out insects, while still enjoying the outdoors. Such screens are often used to enclose entire rooms, like in a screened-in porch or around a home swimming pool. Screens are also used in screen doors and window openings. Indeed, screens are used in a wide variety of circumstances. However, current methods of installing screen lack good strength and can be difficult for a user to employ. For mounting screens, it has long been known to provide an aluminum extrusion having an elongate channel running lengthwise in the extrusion for receiving an edge of the screen therein. The screen is held in place in the channel by a resilient spline that is forced into the channel. One disadvantage of this arrangement is that the screen needs to be stretched tightly over the extrusion while installing the spline. This can be difficult to do.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,797 shows another mounting arrangement in the form of a screen retainer strip assembly that has a base strip adapted to be fastened to a wooden frame member, with the base strip having two grooves extending axially. Each of the grooves is adapted for holding one spline, with a portion of the screen wound about the spline. The base strip is adapted to be secured to the wooden frame member by screws and has catches which hook onto corresponding parts of a protective, decorative cap for concealing the fastening of the screen to the base. Unfortunately, the screen retainer strip assembly according to the patent has limited holding strength such that high winds can separate the screen from the retainer strip assembly.
Accordingly, it can be seen that a need yet remains in the art for a mounting strip for screens, which mounting strip has improved strength and yet which is easy to install and use. It is to the provision of such a mounting strip that the present invention is primarily directed.